Electronic imaging is an important analytical tool for modern scientific evaluations. The field can be divided into two specific areas: (1) Spatial and (2) Hyper-spectral (also referred to as imaging spectroscopy, as referred to hereinafter). Spatial imaging provides physical measurements such as, e.g., length, width, height, etc., of a sample or product. Imaging spectroscopy provides physio-chemical determinations such as, e.g., chemical composition, particle size, etc., of a sample or product. Imaging spectroscopy has the intrinsic ability to make composition measurements at a single site (e.g., pixel) and a composition-distribution measurement at several sites (e.g., pixels). Composition distribution measurements are particularly helpful for determining the exact location of components in growing plants. For example, measurement of the concentration as well as the distribution of chlorophyll, anthocyanins, and other components can provide useful information about the viability of the plant, e.g., survivability and vigor.
There are Industries needing equipment that will measure both spatial and chemical distribution parameters in support of processes leading to marketable products. Embryo production leading to tree-seedlings is but one of these industries needing help. However, there is a, heretofore unaddressed need for the combination of spatial imaging and imaging spectroscopy technologies integrated into a single system.
As an example of the need for an integrated single spatial imaging and imaging spectroscopy system, embryos can be produced by the millions. However, of the embryos produced, only 30% survive long enough to make a tree seedling, a mortality rate that is unacceptable. Survival of this industry depends on two alternatives: (1) The development of embryos that have a lower mortality rate, or (2) development of a method to permit early detection of embryos destined to die and remove them from further processing. Embodiments described herein address the latter of the two options.
Current research in embryo production indicates that there are potentially 24 parameters that, if measured, could provide viability (the ability to survive through the production of a seedling) information leading to more efficient seedling production processes. Of the 24 parameters, eleven are spatial with the remaining being optical (chemically related) properties determinable with an imaging spectrometer. Herein lies the need for a hybrid camera system that enables the simultaneous determination of both spatial and optical properties.
It is to be appreciated that, although the need to measure physical and chemical characteristics has been described with reference to plant material, in particular plant embryos, embodiments described herein are capable of making measurements in other areas, such as, e.g., textiles, pharmaceuticals, cosmetics, agriculture, food, feeds, petroleum, polymers and other known and foreseen areas.
In particular, it is desirable to have a system such that both spatial and imaging spectroscopy information are acquired with one camera through one lens. That is to say, both physical measurements as well as composition analyses are obtained with one camera through one lens.